On War and Death: Chapter 1
On War and Death: Chapter/Character List Jack Jack was having a normal day at Camp Half-Blood when the sky split with lightning and a terrible torrent of rain showered down upon the usually protected skies of camp. As if that hadn't been crazy enough, an earthquake tore through the camp, splitting cabins and trees alike. The camp was in chaos. But Jack was a veteran at the camp, he knew what to do. Summoning his strength, he summoned a gust of wind, and flew to the bottom of the Empire State Building. He tried to enter, but was barred by security guards. "You may not enter. The Empire State Building is in a state of evacuation due to the massive quake." The lead guard stated. Nodding, Jack left discreetly. He went around the building and flew to a window. He smashed the window, and jumped in. From there, he took an elevator to the 600th floor. When Jack got to Olympus he was astounded. The mountain was filled with broken statues and furniture. Rubble was strewn across the throne room. Sitting in the room was a lone god. "Father." Jack knelt. "Jack. I have been betrayed by my brothers. They refuse to recognize me as King, and have cut all ties with Olympus. I fear some gods may be tempted to join them. Go, fetch your siblings and bring them here. I must keep you safe, and gather my forces." Troubled, Jack rose, and flew back to camp. He thought about all of his friends at camp, and what would become of them if civil war broke out for real. When he finally arrived at camp, he realized he had missed something. Cabins were on fire, campers running and screaming, groups of warriors huddled together. They have already chosen sides, Jack realized. He hurried over to his siblings, and told them what Zeus had said. Just as he had finished, the earth rumbled once more. A deep rumbling sound pervaded Long Island. A shadow fell over them. A colossal tsunami wave loomed over Camp Half-Blood, about to crash down upon them. Thyon, one of Jack's brothers, stirred the air, and blasted the incoming wave with strong winds. "Quick! My power won't hold it for long!" He shouted, voice straining. Everyone ran. When Jack and his siblings flew his small group to the Empire State Building, they stopped to rest for a moment. Jack looked around. "Where's Thyon? Didn't he come with us?" He asked, panicking. He quickly flew back, and saw Camp Half-Blood flooded. Furniture floated in the water, parts of cabins were bobbing up and down. There was no sign of his half-brother. Jack signed heavily, and returned to his group. He performed a headcount, and counted about ten people, a few of whom he knew well. "Alright. Olympus is on the verge of civil war, and we should try to stop them. Let's split up, and try to convince our parents to make up." One of the guys, Roger, a son of Apollo, spoke up: "That's not a bad idea. Except that our parents aren't going to listen." Jack nodded. He had thought of this as well. "I don't know, but we'll have to try our ---" He was interrupted by a funneling mass of water erupting from the ground. Jack tensed, ready for anything. The water solidified into Poseidon. "Lord Poseidon." Jack bowed his head, attempting to conceal his anger with him. "There's no need." Poseidon interjected sharply. "I want you all to join me. Together we can topple Zeus's throne, and end his far too long reign." Jack clenched his fists. But He saw several members of his group come forward. Among them, Jack was not surprised to see, was Atalanta, daughter of Poseidon. "Father, I will join you." She declared. The other people nodded as well. Poseidon gestured, and with his new recruits, vanished in a spout of mist. Jack cursed. He hadn't expected so many people to leave. "That's it. If Poseidon is serious about war and is so intent upon splitting up his family, so be it." Jack said. "I say we go find my father and persuade our godly parents to join him." Roger nodded. "Zeus is my father's father. Apollo will not hesitate to join him." Victoria, one of the people who stayed with Jack, also agreed. "My mother, Nike, has always had close ties with Zeus. She can quarentee him victory." After the others also replied affirmative, Jack lead them back to Mount Olympus.